Fangs a girl?
by RainWithWings
Summary: What happens when Angel gets Fang alone... ONE-shot Rated T for language some refrences to FAX


"_Faaannnnggg." _An eerie sweet voice called.

"_Shit."_ I thought to myself. I stopped in my tracks and backtracked 4 steps. I peered cautiously through the half opened door marked **ANGEL. **Her pink walls blinded me for a second. I glanced around her room till I spotted her plastered in a light purple wooden chair, wearing a pink tutu and fairy wings, which seemed a little over used with her 8ft wings hidden underneath. She stood up and skipped….well angelically over to me. _"Shit shit shit."_ Was that the only thought I could muster at the moment? Angel looked over with a confused expression.

"Fang what does shit mean?" Angel must have read my mind. _Damn her._ Max is going to kill me. I racked my brain to think of an excuse to explain to the demon 7 year old of a child. I sighed running my hand through my fringe.

"Angel that word…Uhh should not be repeated, because it means that dangers coming." I internally smirked with my excuse and watched as Angel scrunched her eyebrows, in that cute little kid way, trying to believe my lie.

"Oh, I see." I sighed in relief, but quickly went back to my emotionless expression as Angel peered up at me with her big sparkling blue eyes. Ahh poetry, published by yours truly, Fang."Anyways Fangy I wanted to know if you would play dress up with me, you could be the princess, or you know even the queen!" She clapped excitedly as if I would actually agree to this.

I shook my shaggy hair back and forth, making me a little light headed, but long enough for Angel to get that I was not doing that. She gave me the bambi eyes; tears welled in the sides of her eyes. Usually I would have caved by now, but years of practice with her and Nudge, and even Iggy *shudders* have left me immune to them. Max on the other hand….Uhh.

"No." I stuck to my one word answers, because if people knew what was going on in my head (besides Angel) I would be screwed. She went from sweet innocent child, to glaring demon in a matter of 6.3 seconds. She stuck her hands on her hips and stared into my black pools with such intensity, I almost cowered in fear. Though you wouldn't be able to notice unless you were Max. Her eyes flashed completely black for a second. Though my eyes could have just been playing tricks on me…I hope. I felt my eyes glaze over,(because I'm Fang and awesome like that.) and I felt my body go heavy as I started walking towards her. I couldn't make out what I was saying, but whatever I said sure made Angel happy.

*Line break*

"All done!" Angel giggled loudly. "You look so pretty!" Pretty? Well that's definitely not what I was used to being called. Sexy? Hot? Handsome? Smexy? Sure, but pretty? Never. That was what all the girls called Iggy. I snickered to myself. Angel gave a confused look, but I dismissed it not caring to explain. I walked over to the long mirror attached to Angel's door. And when I say walked I mean tripped, my gorgeous long legs were not meant for heels. And yes, before you ask I am definitely full of myself. When I got to the mirror I literally threw up in disgust.

"Faaannnnggg! Clean that up your going to stain my floor!" I ignored Angel's outburst as I studied my now…feminine appearance. My hot pink dress, made for a 9 year old at the most, came down about less then mid thigh. The clown makeup plastered to my face made me feel sticky as sweat tried rolling out of my clogged pores. My fringed, now pulled back by a plastic crown, was decorated with glitter. I felt like Lissa!

I turned around trying my best to look intimidating in my Lissa/ke$ha get up. Angel stepped back putting her hands up in a surrender motion. She didn't get far because she ended up hitting the corner of her bed. She winced in response, but I was too pissed at the moment to care.

"Shit!" Angel screamed just as Max walked by.

"Faaannnnggg! " How did she do that without even without even looking in here? I trudged out of the Angel's room and straight back into another hell. Also known as Max. Sigh, I hate my life.


End file.
